Version History
Patch Notes v2.2.1 * Fixed an issue where some players had inaccurate supplies reported on the enemies list * Improved the loading time of friends' information Patch Notes v2.2 *Added the Boost button to unit training, unit promotion, supply production and upgrading buildings to speed them up for a small amount of gold *Added left and right buttons to the unit training to quickly switch between buildings *Replaced the Rivals list on all platforms with the Friends list from the Xbox One version *Removed the attack button from the list of alliance members *Fixed an issue where some players didn’t receive their weekly gold reward from the Friends list *Fixed the issue where it was possible to train aircraft in the wrong buildings *Fixed the broken Facebook connection button on Android *Fixed the pink shadow on the Paratroopers Rebalancing Updates *Increased the Medi-Drop’s range, healing power and duration and decreased its cost *Increased the Supply reward from Campaign missions *Decreased the cost of Fortifications *Decreased XP rewarded for training troops *Decreased the Artillery Strike's damage Patch Notes v2.1.4 *Removed Holiday icon on Google, Steam, Yahoo, Facebook, Xbox One and PS4. *Fixed the issue where some players appeared constantly under attack *Fixed the issue where there were some instances of no battle report after being attacked *Fixed the issue that removed enemies available from the enemy list Patch notes v2.1.1 *Removed Holiday icon on iOS, Amazon, Xbox One and PS4 Patch Notes v2.1.2 *Fixed a bug on Android, Steam, Facebook and Yahoo that removed available enemies for some players on the server Patch Notes v2.1 * Updated the icon with the holiday theme * Updated the new style loading screens with a holiday theme * Updated the Christmas tree to give more gold per day only during the holiday season * Updated new style characters for the holiday season * Added foundation work for improved network connectivity in future updates * Added the Snowman as a new Landmark for the holiday season * Added the elite Ranger unit to all platforms * Added the Motorcycle, Heavy Gunboat, Escort Fighter units to all platforms * Added Support Engineer to iOS, Android and XBox One * Fixed a rare instance of the report and replays not matching * Fixed the Ranger not defending the base when garrisoned on Xbox One * Fixed missing textures for a few objects on PS4 * Fixed the context menu favouring the fortify button on PS4 * Fixed the Warships attacking walls instead of defences * Fixed Hangar not showing air force count * Fixed the Czech Koruna and Russian Ruble not displaying correctly in-store * Fixed stability issues with the New Xbox One Experience * Fixed rare Ranger animation issue on Xbox One * Fixed garrisoned Motorcycles not appearing on Xbox One * Fixed multiple minor UI issues * Fixed rare instance on Xbox One where timers failed to count down * Fixed a rare case where players could find themselves attacked while playing Rebalancing Updates * Units rebalanced to have more significant bonuses per upgrade rank * Unit upgrade costs have been rebalanced to come in line with their overall power * Unit upgrade times have also been modified to work in tandem with the new upgrade costs * Buildings have increased health whilst wall health has been slightly reduced * Garrisoned unit counts have been balanced to match the strength of attackers * Unit production buildings upgrade costs have been rebalanced to make Shipyards and Hangars cheaper * Rifleman has a slight stat reduction in both health and damage * Mortar training costs reduced * Motorcycle has increased damage and large reduction in training cost * Jeep has increased health and damage with reduced training cost * Tank early stats reduced, receives significant increases per rank * Bazooka receives all round increases including health, damage, attack speed and reduced cost * Paratroopers gain a slight increase to both health and damage * Gunboat has a slight health reduction, with an increase to damage to compensate * Heavy Gunboat also has a slight stat reduction * Warship receives a damage and health boost * Submarine has a greatly improved health and damage bonus * Fighter has a slight health reduction, with an increase to damage to compensate * Escort Fighter also has a slight stat reduction * Bomber receives a damage and health boost * Torpedo Bomber has a greatly improved health and damage bonus * Gun Turret health increased